From One War into Another
by Somerandomguy292
Summary: Read how Ethan goes from fighting a present day war into a war of fighting the darkness
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Destiny, the IP is owned by Bungie**

"Golden Eagle this is Ranger Eight, we are ten miles out for the objective, over." Ethan heard over then Humvee's radio.

"Ranger Eight this is Golden Eagle, Roger that there are no Tangos within ten miles, over." Ethan let out a breath as he began looking over his M4A1 Carbine.

"Relax." Higgins said reacting to Ethan's breath "we`ll be fine." Higgins was the Automatic Rifleman of Bravo Squad, which meant he wielded the M249 and could cut down any enemies at will.

"Yeah." Ethan replied as he checked his to see if his magazine was loaded. After making sure he had everything for the millionth time and making sure his weapon's firing pin was ready, and his weapon was on safe, the convoy went over a hill revealing their objective. The objective was a compound that, that was sitting at the base of a mountain and the goal was to a terrorist cell leader, whose name didn't come to Ethan's mind.

"Night Vision on." Ethan's Squad Leader, Thompson, said from the front passenger seat in the Humvee. Ethan swiped down the night vision goggles from his helmet. His world went from pitch black to bright green. "Ambrose you see anything up there?" Ethan asked the person manning the turret gun.

"Just fucking green." Ambrose replied.

"Just fucking great." The Convoy stopped with the vehicles stopping perpendicular to the road, lining up with the wall of the compound, Ethan and Thompson got out of the right side of Humvee, pointing their weapons at the coupons, and Higgins getting out of the left side of the Humvee resting his SAW on the hood the vehicle.

"Ambrose watch the rooftops." Thompson order

"Got it." Replied Ambrose arching his turret so it can hit the rooftops. Squad One lined up the outer wall of the compound. Squad One moved in clearing the buildings by teams,

" _They should almost be done."_ Ethan though as he thought over the plan, _"they should be moving into the main building and capture,"_ Ethan came up with a blank. _"what the hell was his name?"_ Then an explosion came from the second story of the main building causing part of Ethan's night vision to go super bright, a RPG round from the mountain hit the Humvee furthest to the right.

"Fuck!" Higgins shouted.

"Fire where that shot came from!" Ordered Thompson as shots started coming from the mountain.

"Already doing that." Ambrose said as he started firing.

"Bravo Team watch our flanks! Higgins, Wright let's go!" The trio headed off in a sprint to help Squad One's Alpha Team.

"Miles what happened?" Thompson asked, the other Squad Leader, as he took lifted his night vision googles onto his head.

"Alpha went in to retrieve Lloyd, and instead of Lloyd was explosives."

"Casualties?"

"Three are KIA, William is severely wounded."

"LT, Lloyd isn't here we have three KIA and one man wounded."

"Shit, get out of there." The group started to run back to the convoy with Alpha Bravo's Team carrying the bodies of Alpha team. Ethan and Higgins were scanning the mountain watching the bullets fly around them. Ethan then felt a fire start in his leg.

"Fuck." He said as he dropped too his knee "I`m hit." Thompson picked Ethan up and swung his arm around Thompson's neck.

"Come one keep moving." Thompson urged as he helped Ethan move forward.

"RPG incoming!" Someone from the convoy shouted. Thompson threw Ethan and himself down into the ground, causing the sand to fly up. BOOM, Ethan looked up to see that the rocket had hit the ground instead of hitting the kaki Humvee in front of the impact. Thompson picked Ethan and began walking towards the Humvees.

"Almost there." Thompson said as the group got closer to the Humvee, Higgins ran ahead of and opened the Humvee's right door. Thompson put Ethan in the vehicle, and got in the passenger side of the car.

"Ambrose did you run out of ammo?" Ethan asked shaking Ambrose's leg, no response. Ethan cranked his head to see the top of Ambrose head. Ambrose was slumped down half his head blown off. "Ambrose is down." Ethan said when Thompson sat down in the passenger side.

"God damnit!" He said slamming down his hand on the metal dashboard.

"What?" Higgins asked as he entered the vehicle.

"Ambrose is dead."

"Shit."

"Ranger Eights roll out, over." Thompson picked up the radio

"Roger that, Squad Two has one KIA repeat Squad Two has one KIA over." Thompson said.

"Roger Over and out." A few minutes later the convoy took off.

"You're lucky Ethan it didn't hit any arteries." Higgins said as the convoy made its way back to the FOB.

"I don't feel lucky." Ethan responded, the vehicle suddenly came to a halt. Thompson picked up the radio.

"Why are we stopped, over."

"We have a shepherds crossing, over."

"Roger, out." The shepherds started to walk parallel to the road, walking towards the objective.

"You watching them?" Thompson asked Higgins.

"Yeah I am." He replied as he rolled down the windows and pointed his SAW at the shepherds. The shepherds opened fire and Higgins SAW roared to life.

"Is everyone ok?" Thompson asked as he checked himself for wounds.

"I`m hit." Higgins said.

"I`m fine." Hugh replied.

"Ethan what about you?" Thompson asked.

"Just the same wound." Ethan replied.

"That's good." Thompson sighed.

"Yeah it is."

"Shit!" Hugh shouted "RPG."

"Fuck!" Thompson shouted as he tried to get out the vehicle. BOOM, the rocket hit the Humvee killing everyone.

 **Thanks for reading Ill have the second chapter out soon**


	2. Chapter 2

A thousand years after the attack on the Convoy, a lone white object flew through the desert landscape. _"Almost there."_ It thought as it flew past some sand dunes. " _Here we are."_ The floating objective came a across a line of destroyed rusting vehicles, the object shot out a blue beam on one of the many skeletons that littered the area. _"No not him." "not him either."_ The object scanned a skeleton that was under a piece of the decaying vehicle. _"There we go."_

The first thing Ethan felt was pain, pain that started from his all the way down to his feet. "Fuck!" He screamed as bolted up.

"Calm down your fine." Said a floating object as it hovered it front in of Ethan's face.

"What the hell are you?" Ethan asked.

"I`m a Ghost, well your Ghost." The object said.

"A what?" Ethan asked confused.

"A Ghost, I`m was created by the Traveler, to revive people with enough light in them to help fight the Darkness."

"Traveler? Being revived? The Darkness?" Ethan asked shooting off several questions.

"I revived you from the dead." Calmly replied the Ghost as it floated up in down in front of Ethan's face.

"I was fuckin dead?" Ethan asked confused.

"Yes you were most likely killed during The Collapse." Bluntly replied the Ghost.

"The Collapse?"

"You don't really remembers anything do you." Stated the Ghost more concerned than before.

"No I don't." Ethan sharply replied as he stood up.

"We`ll get that sorted out when we get to Tower, but first we need to find a ship to get us there."

"Great," Ethan sarcastically said as the pair started walking away from the wreckage, "how do I find a ship?"

"We can check New Balkh."

"How far is the city?"

"About twenty-five Kilometers West."

"Great." Sighed Ethan as he turned 90 degrees to the right and started walking towards the city. "What is the Traveler?"

"It's a god pretty much that is able terraform entire planets."

"How?" Ethan asked astonished that such a being could exists.

"Through the light, it's pretty much a power."

"And what does this Power do?"

"It can make anything from the ability to create lighting, to healing people."

"So pretty much it can do anything."

"Almost, light can't produce money, clothes, food, drinks etc."

"Got it, you mentioned The Collapse, earlier?"

"The Collapse came after The Golden Age, billions of Humans died, and Humanity was pushed in the brink. Now there's only one city left The Last City."

"The Golden Age?" Ethan asked as he climbed over a Sand dune.

"It's when the Traveler came to Earth." The Ghost said as is floated next to Ethan's right side.

"The Collapse?"

"After the Traveler came to Earth, its enemy The Darkness came and tried to destroy it plunging Humanity into a dark age." Ethan didn't need to ask what the Last City was, judging by its name it was the last city one Earth.

"Tell me more."

Five hours later Ethan walked over a hill and came upon a city, of crumbling skyscrapers and rusting metal, at the bottom of the hill. "Holy Shit!" Ethan exclaimed as he walked down the sandy hill. Ethan wasn't surprised that it was destroyed but he was astonished by the amount of destruction.

"Look out." Ethan's Ghost said pulling Ethan out of his thoughts, Ethan looked up and saw a piece of building fall at him. Ethan darted out of the way avoiding the falling debris.

"Shit." Ethan said as he picked himself off the ground and brushed the dust off his armor. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Replied the Ghost.

"So where so should we start?"

"The Ship port."

"And where's that?"

"The tallest building."

"Goddamn it." Murmured Ethan, the Space Port was the most destroyed building in the center of city. Sections of the building were still on fire and had sections falling down towards earth.

"You ok?" Asked the concerned Ghost.

"Yeah." Sighed Ethan as he began walking towards the center of the city.

"Question why is the Space Port in the center of the city?"

"Because the center of the town is the business district and any tourist would have to walk through the district to get anywhere." Answered the Ghost.

"Got it." For the rest of the way the pair was silent.

When the pair inside the building the dim blue emergency lights illumining the entrance. "I`ll mark where the stairs are." On Ethan's HUD a diamond with a gray outlining the white center appeared, with 10m appearing under the shape. Ethan walked forward until he saw a dark gray door, with a black sign that said "stairs" to the right of the door, Ethan slowly opened the door and a high pitch "Squeak" echoed throughout the stairwell. Ethan walked in the stairwell, and it went as far as it he good see, "How many floors are there?"

"Two hundred." The Ghost replied casually.

"God damnit." Ethan sighed as he started walking up the light gray stairs.

An hour Ethan made it to the top of the building, with the sunsetting causing the Ghost to turn on its flashlight. "I`ll check if any of these work." Announced the Ghost as it flew away to search for a working ship. Ethan was left in complete darkness and isolation.

"With all this technology, and there's no night vision." Ethan thought. "Wait night vision." Ethan tried pulling down on an non excitant object on top of his head. "Well that didn't work."

"Hey I've got something." Shouted the Ghost as it flew in Ethan's direction.

"Good" Ethan said as the Ghost made it to Ethan, "Show me the way." The Ghost lead Ethan pass several destroyed ships. After a few hundred feet the Ghost stopped and shined its light on the vehicle. The ship was rusted in several places with some plates missing.

"We can't take this into the upper atmosphere but we aren't going that far." Exclaimed the Ghost as it continued to look over the ship.

"How do I get on?"

"Just climb onto the ship." Ethan did as he was told and strapped in.

"I`ll take over from here." The Ghost said as Ethan got situated. A few minutes later the ship took off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late at night when Ethan landed in the Tower, "Where can I sleep?" Ethan yawned when he ship started to power down.

"Nothing right now." Answered the Ghost.

"What about in the city?"

"Nothing's opened down there either."

"Seriously?"

"No I`m just lying to so you have to sleep in your ship." The Ghost sarcastically said.

"Fuck." Sighed Ethan as looked around the ship to find the most comfortable way to sleep. "Wake me up at six.

"Got it." Ethan closed his eyes and had a sleepless dream.

"Wake up." Said a voice in front of Ethan's face.

"What?" Ethan asked as he began to open his eyes.

"You told me to wake up at six o'clock."

"Yeah." Ethan said as he rubbed his eyes, "yeah I did."

"The Vanguard should be ready to meet you."

"Ok." Ethan said as he climbed out of the ship.

"I'll mark the way to get there." The Ghost said as Ethan stretched next to the ship. A marker appeared to the left corner of his helmet. A few minutes later Ethan entered the Tower's Courtyard, there were venders starting to open up and other Guardians walking to their destinations. "Come on get moving." The Ghost said snapping Ethan out of his amazement.

Ethan walked down a flight of Black stairs into a hall, full of weapons and armor. Ethan saw three figures in the back of the room. The figure closest to him was a black female with a purple robe on, with the figure to the right was a blue robot hunched over a map, while the figure in the back was a blue humanoid alien.

"Hello," Ethan said as he walked into the Vanguard. "I`m Ethan I was told to come here."

"You must be the new Guardian that showed up late last night." Said the Black women.

"Yes I am." Replied Ethan.

"So I`m Iroka Rey, The Warlock Mentor for the Vanguard." She said, "The idiot across from me is Cayde-6, and the big guy at the end is Zavala."

"Nice to meet you." Ethan said.

"You too." Replied Zavala.

"Ah yeah same." Responded Cayde as he turned his attention back to his map.

Iroka sighed "can you guys be more welcoming?"

"I was." Zavala plainly responded.

"Oh come on, Iroka I was nice." Whined Cayde. Iroka sighed out of annoyance.

"Ok." Ethan was left dumbfounded, he had never seen leaders of a group do that.

"How do I remember that." He thought.

"Anyway," Iroka continued, "do you know your class."

"Unfortunately I don't." Ethan Answered.

"That's fine," smiled Iroka as she picked up one of her many books. "I want you to punch this book."

"Why?" Ethan asked, confused.

"It`ll help with determining your class. Now do it already." Ethan raised his fist, and punched the book with his right hand….nothing. "Cayde he's yours."

"Um ok got it." Cayde said as he straighten his body up "As you know I`m Cayde and you're in the best class of Guardians, Hunters." Ethan was about to speak up, but Cayde interrupted him. "Before you ask we're lone wolves, and the Vanguard uses us to recon areas outside the Last City." Ethan was about to ask another question but Cayde beat him to it, "We`ll get you set with a Trainer tomorrow for you, for now just go exploring."

"Um ok." Replied a widely confused Ethan, with that Ethan turned around and walked out of the Vanguard Hall. "What just happened?"

"That was the Vanguard, more specially Cayde."

"He's a very inserting character." Commented Ethan as he walked around the plaza looking at what the various venders had to sell.

"He is." Responded the Ghost, as Ethan looked over at a Vender who was selling weapons.

"Do you know what you want?" Asked the Cayde like person, who had a rough voice.

"No I`m just looking." Replied Ethan as he continued to browse the weapons on the wall.

"What's your class?"

"Hunter."

"Subclass."

"Don't know."

"Hmmmm." Replied the Exo as he stroked his chin. After a few seconds of thinking the robotic man spoke up, "A Scout Rifle would be a good choice."

"Can I see a couple."

"Sure," Replied the Vender as he bent down and took out three rifles.

"The one of the left." He explained "is the Jigoku SR3, it's easy to customize and is able to use for multiple situations." Ethan picked up the Scout Rifle aiming the weapon towards the ground., it wasn't too heavy nor was it to light.

"Is it loaded?"

"No."

"Ok," Ethan squeezed the trigger and found that the resistance was good enough. "What's the middle on?" Ethan handed the green rifle back to the Exo

"This," started the vender as he picked up the white Scout Rifle, "is Jigoku SR2, it's the older brother of the SR3. It's not customizable, and it has one main problem that the SR3 fixed."

"Which is?" Ethan asked as he took the weapon from the Exo's hand.

"There's a chance that the weapon could jam." Answered the Vendor as Ethan squeezed the trigger.

"I don't like." Ethan said after he was done with the gun, Ethan felt that the rifle was too heavy and the resistance on the trigger was barely anything. "And what's the last rifle?"

"It's the Trax Callum, this is the least well of three, its built for long distance engagements." Replied the vendor as he handed the weapon to Ethan.

"Any problems."

"Not really, unless you consider barely being able to mod anything a problem."

"Yeah I do."

"Then the gun isn't for you then." Bluntly answered the vendor.

"Well ok then." Ethan said as he handed the weapon back, "I'll take the Jigoku SR3 then."

"Here you go." The Exo said as he handed Ethan the Scout Rifle.

"Thanks," Ethan started as took the weapon of the Vendor's hand, "but I don't have any money."

"You can test a couple weapons for me, and bring back spare weapon parts for me when you get a chance."

"Cool, thanks again."

"Welcome, I`ll remember you…. Maybe."

"I`ll remember you too." Ethan said slightly weirded out by the Vendor's comments. "What was that about." Ethan asked his Ghost when he was out of hearing range.

"That's Banshee-44 he's been around for ages, and when he gets a memory wipe he tends to forget Guardians' names." Answered the Ghost.

"Ok," Responded Ethan realizing what Banshee was saying. After walking around the plaza for a few minutes Ethan's Ghost spoke up.

"What are you looking for?"

"A way to the range."

"It's on the second floor." Answered the Ghost.

"You know I can mark it for you right?"

"Yeah, I do." Sighed Ethan realizing how stupid he was for not asking the Ghost earlier.

"There you go." A gray diamond with a white centered appeared, towards the North Tower. Ethan walked towards the maker passing several more vendors, and robots cleaning the walkways, after a couple minutes of walking Ethan found that the marker lead to an elevator. Ethan pressed the down arrow button and waited. Thirty seconds later the doors opened and Ethan walked, and pressed the second floor button.

A few seconds later the doors opened back up and Ethan walked out taking a left down the hallway, following the sign that said RANG. When Ethan got to the range he found he it was empty, "Can you get a bang set for me?" Ethan asked the Ghost.

"Sure things." Replied the Ghost as he hurried off to ready a lane for him. Ethan took the Rifle off of his back and aimed it down range, and much to his surprise there was very tinkering he had to do.

"You're good to go." The Ghost said went it got back.

"Got it." Replied Ethan as he looked through the scope.

"Round One starting in ten seconds." Announced a female robotic voice from the range's speaker system. Ethan took a deep breath and started to put pressure on the rifle. "Round One is starting." A black silhouette of an alien popped up, Ethan squeezed the trigger and a loud bang echoed through the range. "Round Two starting in two minutes."

 **Sorry for taking so long but school just started back up again, so updates will be every two to three weeks depending on how busy I get. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about not releasing this on time, I've been busy with school and work. So hopefully I`ll be able to get the next chapter out sooner.**

It was 3:00PM when Ethan felt that he had shot enough for the day. Ethan's stomach started to rumble as he waited for the elevator. "Hey what's a fast place to eat?" Ethan asked his Ghost.

"There's a ramen shop in the North Tower." Answered the Ghost as the elevator arrived.

"How much is it?" Ethan asked hoping the shop would bargain with him.

"One hundred glimmer." Answered the Ghost as the feeling of disappoint started to fill Ethan's chest.

"Wonderful." Sighed Ethan as pressed the one button.

"Luckily you have five hundred glimmer!" Exclaimed The Ghost.

"I do?" Ethan asked excitedly as hopefulness filled his body.

"No, I`m just lying to you because I like lying to you." The Ghost sarcastically said as Ethan walked out of the elevator. "Take a left." Ethan turned left and went through a large metal circle that lead to a small shopping district.

"I would like a bowl of ramen please." Ethan said to the female employee, as he sat down in backless chair.

"What type of ramen?" Asked the brunette as she handed him a menu.

"I`ll take a medium spicy ramen." Ethan said as he handed her back the menu.

"Josh, one spicy ramen, medium." Shouted the employee, as she turned her head back to face the coke.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Water, alcohol."

"Water." Answered Ethan.

"I`ll get that right away." Answered the women.

"Thanks." Ethan replied as the employee walked away to get water. Ethan turned away from the restaurant and watched people go about their daily lives, and saw two robots put up a sky blue banner with white letters that spelt CONGRATULATIONS "Ghost, is there anything going on tomorrow."

"Yes," responded the Ghost, "I told you at the range."

"I wasn't paying attention." Ethan answered as the waitress came back with his water, "Thank You."

"You're welcome, I`ll be out with your food in just moment."

"Well for your information, Ashely destroyed the Black Garden." Explained the Ghost.

"Who?"

"Oh, that's right!" Exclaimed the Ghost, "Ashley is a semi-respected female human Hunter."

"Semi-respected?" Ethan asked raising an eyebrow.

"She's apparently crazy."

"Define crazy."

"Apparently she loves killing things, in other words she's bloodlust."

"Steer me in the opposite direction if we ever come across her." Said a creeped out Ethan.

"I`ll keep watch."

"Thanks."

"Here's your bowl." The waitress said as she put down the bowl in front of Ethan.

"Thank you." Ethan said with a grin.

"Is there anything else that I can get for you?" The waitress asked.

"No, I`m fine thank you."

"Have a nice day." The waitress said as she turned away to take more orders.

"You too." Ethan responded as he took his fork and scooped up a couple of noodles. Ethan shoveled the noodles into his mouth and was meant with an explosion of flavor, Ethan quickly picked up more noodles and shoved it into his mouth. Ethan felt heat increase with every bite he took.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Said a woman's voice to the right of Ethan.

"I am, I haven't eaten in a couple of days." Ethan replied as he looked up. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck"_ Ethan thought when he saw who was talking to him.

"That's her." Whispered the Ghost as Ethan quickly looked back at his bowl.

"I know." Whispered Ethan, as he continued looking at his bowl, "can you get us out of here?"

"Guardian, your apartment is ready." The Ghost suddenly announced in a loud voice.

"It is?" Asked Ethan.

"Yes it is." Responded the Ghost.

"Oh it is," Ethan said standing up realizing what the Ghost was saying.

"Thanks" Ethan said to the cooks. "That was close." Ethan said when the pair was out of earshot.

"Yeah it was." Responded the Ghost.

"Reminded me never to come to the Ramen shop at that time again."

"Will do."

"So about that apartment." Ethan said smirking at the Ghost.

Thirty minutes later Ethan was in room 324 on the seventh floor. The apartment had a bathroom to the right of the entrance. It had one bed in the center of the room, with maroon sheets, and a closet to the left of the room. _"Home sweet home."_ Ethan thought as he took in the sight of his room. _"It's kind of big."_ Ethan thought as he walked around the room, and opened his closet. _"I`m going to need some clothes."_

"Ghost is there a place to buy clothes." Ethan asked?

"Yes, Eva _ she's located right before the shopping district." Answered the Ghost.

"I`ll make that trip later." Ethan said to the Ghost as he opened the bathroom door and looked inside.

"I`ll remind you later." Responded the Ghost.

"Thanks."

"Well I`m going to take a nap now." Ethan Yawned as he stretched his hand upwards, and made his way to his bed. "Wake me up it's the morning."

"I`ll do that."


	5. Chapter 5

"Guardian its time to wake up." The Ghost said in a soft quiet voice.

"Fucking shut up," responded Ethan "I`m trying to sleep."

"GUARDIAN ITS TIME TO WAKE UP!" Screamed the Ghost in Ethan's ear.

"Fuck, ok I`m up." Ethan said sitting up as he held his left ear.

"Good Cayde would like to see." The Ghost said as Ethan got out of bed and stretched.

"Got it." Ethan said Yawning. "What's the meeting about."

"Setting you up with a fireteam." Answered the Ghost as Ethan made his bed.

"That's good, does that mean I`ll be able to go on missions?" Ethan asked as he finished making his bed.

"Maybe." Responded the Ghost, "it depends entirely on the Fireteam Leader."

"Hopefully he or she sends us out soon." Ethan said as he started walking out of the apartment.

"You want to be sent out already?!" The Ghost asked surprised.

"Yes." Ethan answered as the pair made their way to the elevator. "How else am I supposed to get better and get out of the Tower."

"Practicing on the range." The Ghost said answering the first part of the question as the two made their way onto the elevator.

"Shooting at a target is different than shooting at the real thing, and this place is boring." Ethan said.

"It could get you killed." The Ghost shot back.

"But what's the fun in doing something with no risk." Ethan smirked as the elevator stopped at the top of the floor.

"You're crazy." Responded the Ghost as they made their way to the Hall of Guardians.

"Speaking of crazy could Ashely be our Fireteam Leader?" Ethan asked.

"It's a possibility." Answered the Ghost as they made their way through the shopping district.

"Got it." Ethan sighed, Ashely creeped him out to a degree he hadn't felt before. "And if she is, I`m going to one off myself."

"What!?" Screamed the Ghost.

"Relax." Ethan said "it's a joke."

"How?" Asked the Ghost, "you literally talked about killing yourself."

"Its dark humor." Answered Ethan as they entered the Tower Plaza.

"Sure, except you forgot the humor part." The Ghost shot back.

"Whatever." Ethan said ignoring the Ghost's complaint.

"You won't be saying that when you're dead." Responded the Ghost.

"You're right I won't." Ethan stated, "cause I`ll be dead."

"I..I.." Stuttered the Ghost.

"You got nothing." Injected Ethan as they walked through the Hall of Guardians. The Ghost decided it would best to remain silent. A couple of seconds later Ethan entered the room with all the Vanguard Leaders. "You asked for me?" Ethan asked Cayde.

"Yes I did!" Cayde said excitedly. "I found someone to mentor you!"

"Cool, who is it?" Ethan asked smiling, but on the inside he was worried, no scared about the possibility it being Ashely.

"It's going to be Aseal." Announced Cayde.

"Thank god." Ethan said out loud as be breathed out.

"You thought you were going to get Ashley, weren't you?" Cayde said laughing.

"Hmm let's see yes." Ethan said.

"We would never do that to you kid." Cayde said holding his sides.

"I hate you." Sighed Ethan.

"Anyway," Cayde started as he cleared his throat, "you`ll meet him in front of the bounty board at 1 o' clock."

"Got it." Ethan replied.

"Have fun." Cayde said as he went back to his map.

"Trust me I will." Ethan said as a smirked appeared as he began walking away.

"Take me with you." Cayde whispered back.

"What did you say?"

"Have a fun time out there." Cayde said louder.

"I will."

Three hours later Ethan was standing by the board waiting for Aseal. "Where is he?" Moaned Ethan as he looked around the Tower Plaza.

"Relax he`ll probably be here in few seconds." Assured the Ghost.

"What time is it?" Ethan asked aggressively.

"It's 1:01." Answered the Ghost.

"He's…." Started Ethan,

"You must be Ethan." Interrupted a voice from behind. Ethan turned around.

"Yes I am, and I`m assuming that you're Aseal." Ethan said.

"You got it right kiddo." Answered Aseal. Aseal was an Awoken male with dark blue skin, gray hair, dull red eyes, and he standing slightly above Ethan.

"You ready to start?" Ethan asked.

"You just have to wait for Barrett." Answered Aseal.

"And who's he?" Ethan asked in an annoying tone.

"He's the third member of our Fireteam." Aseal said.

"When is he getting here?" Ethan asked in the same tone.

"In a couple of minutes, besides you need to stop being so uptight." Aseal replied, "that will get you killed in the field."

"Sorry I`m late." Said a yellow skinned human, as he walked up to the pair.

"Ethan," Aseal said point his left hand at the newly arrived person, "this is Barrett." Barrett was giant who towered over both Aseal and Ethan, had short black hair, bright green eyes, with several scars dotting his face.

"Nice to meet you." Barrett said as he extended his right arm towards Ethan.

"Likewise." Ethan said as he shook Barret's hand. Barrett's grip was strong, it felt like someone was crushing his hand by dropping a ship on it, Barrett let go and smiled.

"Strong handshake." Aseal commented as Ethan shook his hand trying to get some feeling to return to it.

"Yeah."

"Those are Titans for you."

"Wonderful." Ethan sarcastically said as continued shaking his hand.

"Anyway we have mission to start."

"What do we have to do?" Barrett asked.

"Scouting an area for future activity at coordinates 41.836944, -87.684722." Answered Aseal as he pulled out his Ghost.

"Got it." Ethan replied as he started walking towards the Hanger.

"Roger… um Ethan what are doing?" Barrett asked.

"Going to the Hanger."

"You know your Ghost can transmit to the ship, right?"

"No, why did you think I was walking towards the Hanger."

"Anyway just summon your Ghost and ask it to take you to your ship." Barrett explained as he pulled out his Ghost. "Hey Buddy can you transmit me to my ship?"

"Sure thing." It happily replied. A few second later Barrett was covered by a bright blue light and when it died down Barrett was now where to be seen.

"See you in orbit kid." Aseal said as the blue light started appearing, and the next thing Ethan knew he was gone.

" _Alright here we go."_ Ethan thought as he summoned his Ghost. "Can you transmit me to my ship."

"Yes I can do that, one sec." Answered the Ghost. Ethan felt a fuzzy feeling start at his feet, as his vision was covered by the blue light, as the fuzzy feeling was felt throughout his buddy, and then all of it faded away.

" _What the."_ Ethan thought as he looked around, he was in space in his spaceship.

"You`ll get used to it kid." Aseal said through the comms as Ethan ship pulled up next to his teammates' ships. "Anyway let's get you started on piloting the ship, if you move the stick left the ship goes left and vice versa. When you pull the stick towards you, you go up and push it away from you, you go down." Ethan moved the stick Slowey, going from left to right, down and up. "There we go, now when we enter orbit we let the Ghost take over, so that they can get our ships back up to space." Explained Aseal as the group started deciding towards Earth. "Thirty seconds till transmission."

Once again Ethan felt his feet go fuzzy and a blue light blinding his sight. When the light died down Ethan found himself standing on snow, looking at a crumbling city. "Where are we?"

"Some major city," Answered Aseal as the group began walking towards the city "in the United States before the collapse."

"Why did we land so far away?"

"Scouts have reported Fallen activity near the building, and we don't need to be shot out of the sky." Answered Aseal as the group entered the outskirts of the city and as a snow began to slowly fall. The city had buildings that had fallen on top of each other, with skeletons and cars littered everywhere. Aseal signaled for Barrett to take the lead. After five minutes walking, Barrett put up his hand. The group took a knee, with Ethan scanning the rooftops for Fallen, Barrett watching straight ahead.

"We've got a Fallen pack up ahead, thirty-five meters." Barrett explained to Aseal.

"Alright, Ethan and I will move up the street, while you give suppressing fire from the destroyed car in the middle of the street." Aseal said.

"Roger that." Barrett answered, "I`m moving."

"Watching." Barrett ran over to the destroyed car and set up his unknown machine gun. It colored blue with a Vanguard symbol on the barrel, with a reflex site on the top, and the ammo carrier attached the left of the gun.

"Ethan you take the left part of the street, and take any Fallen out from the left to the middle of the street, and I`ll the Fallen out from the right to the middle." Ordered Aseal.

"Moving" Ethan said as he started running across the street.

Aseal took a deep breath. "On my order start firing Barrett."

"Roger."

"Fire." Barrett's weapon roared to life causing the Fallen to take cover.

"Move up." Aseal Shouted at Ethan as he began running forward. Ethan ran forward.

"I need to reload." Barrett announced.

"Ethan get behind cover and give covering fire." Ordered Aseal as he got behind a destroyed pillar. Ethan got to a part of a destroyed vehicle, resting his Scout Rifle the hood of the vehicle. Ethan aimed for one of the dregs and fired, hitting it in the chest killing it instantly.

"Done!" Announced Barrett.

"Ethan get down!" Aseal shouted as Barrett begin firing. "Move up!" Ethan jumped over the vehicle and started running. The next thing Ethan knew he was tackled into a house and ended up on a concrete floor.

"Fuck." Coughed Ethan as he stood up, to his left he saw a Vandal struggling to stand up. He took his five inch knife from its holster walked over, and stabbed it in the next killing it. Ethan was met with a hiss and white air escaping from the body.

"Ethan you ok?" Aseal asked through the comms.

"I think my ribs are bruised, but other than that I`m fine." Explained Ethan as he started looking at his surroundings.

"Get back here soon."

"I will." Ethan said as he noticed a wooden bookcase with various items on it, from a plastic bear with a C on its white shirt, to a book that had men hiking up a hill with skies, but a blue colored cloth with stars in a shape of triangle, in a clear case on the middle shelf caught his attention. _"I pledge of allegiance to the flag…."_ " _Where did that come from?"_ Ethan thought as he got closer to the bookcase, and picked up the case. "Ghost can you transmit this to the ship."

"I can." Answered the Ghost as it appeared.

"Do it." The Ghost then shot three breams at the case and a blue light enclosed it causing it to disappear.

"Anything else?"

"No I`m good." The Ghost disappeared as Ethan headed upstairs. When Ethan got outside the building the battle was over.

"There you are," Barrett said as he walked over slapped his back, "for a second we thought you died."

"No but you slapping me isn't helping." Ethan growled.

"I`m just tapping you." Barrett shot back.

"For a Titan maybe."

"Both of you stop it," Aseal said, "we still have a mission to complete."

Two hours later the sun started to set. "We`ll stop here for the night." Aseal announced as the group entered a gray two story house. "Block the door." Bassett walked around the house until he spotted a cabinet in the dining room. He picked up the cabinet using his massive strength and made his way to the front door.

"Good." Aseal said when the task was completed, "We`ll have two people sleeping and one pulling security, Bassett you`ll take first watch, I`ll take second and Ethan you're last."

"I`ll get you up in an hour." Bassett replied as he walked to one of front windows, while Ethan and Aseal found spots on the floor to rest.

"Hey Aseal what's on your armor?" Ethan asked as he pointed to a small white spade on his right breastplate.

"It's a white spade, obviously, it's for the clan I`m part of, the White Spades." Answered Aseal.

"Clan?"

"A clan is a group of people that come together for a purpose. Some make a clan to fight in the crucible while others make it to have fun, but all of them work with the Vanguard in some way to help fight the darkness." Explained Aseal.

"What does the White Spade do?"

"We primarily work with fighting the darkness."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much, our leader Rudder-16 is a Captain in the Vanguard and saw how hard it was for the Vanguard to organize Guardians for massive attacks on the enemy, so he created White Spade."

"Would I be able to join?"

"Yes, I`ll introduce you to Rudder when we get back from to the Tower."

"Thanks."

"Welcome, now get some sleep."

"Ok." Ethan said as he laid down and closed his eyes. _"Rudder where have I heard that name before?"_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I`m late chapter 7 should be up soon.**

 **Feedback is always welcome.**

* * *

"Candidate how many points do you have?" Whispered a man who Ethan couldn't make out. Ethan kept walking through the defense forest. "Candidate how many points do you have?" The man asked again louder. Ethan still didn't answer, "Candidate…"

"Ethan get up." Aseal said shaking Ethan awake.

"I`m up, I`m up." Groaned Ethan as he stood up.

"It's your turn for security."

Ethan nodded as he walked over to the window, crouching slightly as not to be seen.

"No movement. The snow is coming down harder, so don't get spooked. Wake Bennett in two hours."

"Alright I`m good."

"Good luck kid." Aseal said as he headed back to get some sleep. Ethan was alone and a sense of paranoia overcame. He heard something crashing against the rusted chain-link fence. Ethan pointed his rifle at the direction of the sound and focused his sight on it and waited. _"Must be the wind."_ Ethan thought after nothing moved. Ethan again was left alone with the wind and snow as his only company.

Two hours later Ethan felt someone tap his shoulder. "Ethan I`m relieving you. Has there been any movement?"

"No," answered Ethan. "Just the wind playing with the fence."

"Good," yawned Barrett. "Now get some sleep."

When Ethan went to sleep he was meant with another dream. "Why the fuck are we wearing green in the snow?" Asked Ethan to a group of men who were in a huddle trying to get warm.

"It's build character." Answered the person to the right.

"Wonderful," Ethan sarcastically answered. "Not only does the Army have me in the middle of a fucking sandbox in the middle of nowhere, they have me wearing green in the white snow to build character.

"Exactly," replied the person to the left. "If the Army isn't building character 24/7 then it's doing something wrong."

"Or it's because the Army forgot it snows in the deserts." Answered the person in the middle.

"It's not like…" Ethan started.

"Ethan get up," Barrett said while shaking him. "And be quiet, Aseal spotted scouts and we need everyone up." Ethan nodded. "Good now go to the back windows." Ethan quickly headed to the back of the house and rested his rifle on the ledge on one of the windows. The snow was falling down faster making it harder for Ethan to see, but he was able to see four sets of faint blue eyes in the distance.

"Ethan don't shot until you see them," Aseal whispered through the comms. "We don't need to give away our position just yet." The lights vanished as snow began to fall harder.

" _Shit."_ Ethan thought as he looked for the lights, after a few seconds Ethan could hear something walking across the snow. The sound got closer as Ethan continued looking into the blank void in front of him. Ethan aimed down his rifle as the noise got closer and closer waiting for something to shoot him.

"Contact!" Yelled Barrett as he fired his machine gun.

The Fallen appeared out of nowhere, _"fuck"_ Ethan thought as he fired his weapon.

"Aseal how are we getting out of here?" Barrett calmly asked as he mowed down a group a Dregs.

"On my count pop your super, and we`ll run in."

"Then?"

"Haven't thought about that yet."

"That's wonderful," Ethan sarcastically said from across the house. "I've always wanted to die in a house."

"Barrett now." Aseal ordered ignoring Ethan's comment.

Barrett ran over to the front of the door, pushed his arms down and out creating a little purple bubble. Ethan and Aseal ran in. "What now?" Barrett asked as incoming shots bounced off the bubble.

"We're going to charge," Answered Aseal as he reloaded his Pulse Rifle. "And I`m going to activate my super. Ethan stay close Barrett."

"Roger." Aseal ran forward, and thrusted his hand cannon in the air causing his body to be engulfed yellow flames.

"Get going." Order Barrett as he started to move forward. Ethan followed close behind taking shots at Fallen that decided to take a peek out of their cover. The pair made it to a destroyed car in the middle of the road. "Focus on the Fallen to the right," Barret order. "Don't worry about the guys behind us." Ethan squeezed the trigger and felt the rifle push back into his shoulder and one of the Fallen went down, Ethan squeezed the trigger again causing another one to go down. Ethan squeezed the trigger and instead of the weapon pushing back into his body, Ethan was met with a metallic click.

"Reloading."

"Roger." Barrett replied as Ethan switched his mag.

"Done." Ethan said as he began firing his weapon again. Aseal then ran up with the flames on his body fading away.

"What's the situation?" He asked as he switched to his Pulse Rifle.

"Fallen coming from the sides." Answered Barrett as he fired into the incoming Fallen to the left.

"We need to get moving then," replied Aseal. "We are about 5 Kilometers North of the Ship port. That means we have to go left."

"You realize that's where most of the Fallen are." Stated Barrett as he reloaded his weapon.

"I do." Answered Aseal as he killed a Vandal that popped its head out of cover.

"How are we going to do this?" Groaned Barrett.

"Ethan you move to the destroyed truck across from us, and we`ll cover you. Then we move closer to the building while we cover you." Aseal Commanded.

"Got it." Ethan said as he reloaded his weapon. "Moving." Ethan took off into a sprint with bolts flying around him.

"Covering!" Both Aseal and Barrett simultaneously said.

"I`m good!" Ethan yelled when he got to the truck.

"Moving!" They both yelled as they ran left of the truck, and headed to fallen debris of a house. "Set!"

"Moving!" Ethan yelled as he ran passed the pair. The group did this until all the Fallen had been killed.

"We need to hurry," Aseal said as the group started to run to the Ship port. "We need to meet our time hack."

* * *

Thirty minutes later the fireteam made it to the base of the building. "Top of the floor here we come." Ethan muttered as the group walked inside.

"It won't be that bad, you could be outside." Barrett commented motion to the increase of snowfall outside.

"I guess." Ethan said as the group headed to where the power source of the building would be to see if they could bring the power back to the building.

An hour later the power was turned back on. "There we go." Aseal's Ghost happily said as the lights left intact turned on.

"Let's go." Aseal said as he headed to the elevators. When the group got to the elevators he pressed the up button, the doors slide opened with a low PING, and the trio walked in. Aseal pressed the largest numbered button, and the elevator started to rise to the hanger.

A minute later the elevator's door opened and the group walked into the hanger. "I`m going to set down a beacon," Aseal said as he began looking around for a good spot to place down the beacon. "You two clear out the area."

"I`ll take the area that's closer to the hanger door." Barrett said as he walked away from Ethan.

"And I`ll take the back area." Ethan muttered to no one in particular as he began looking in the cockpit of a ship, who's landing gear had been destroyed causing the ship to come up to waist level. When Ethan looked inside he saw the many blades and used ether seeds that covered the floor and that the computer system had been ripped out. Ethan moved onto the next ship and found the same thing, _"What the hell are they doing?"_ He thought as he checked behind some crates.

"Hey guys can you help me!" Barrett demanded. "We have a little problem!"

"What kind of problem?" Aseal asked as he configured the beacon.

"An Archon Priest kind of problem." Aseal dropped the beacon

"Ethan let's go." Aseal shouted as he ran towards Barrett.

"I`m coming." Ethan yelled as he ran toward the direction Aseal was running in. By the time Ethan made it to where Aseal ran to the older Guardians were already firing at the Archon Priest.

"Ethan take out the Dregs." Aseal ordered.

Ethan pulled the trigger twice and two Dregs went down, causing the white substance to escape from their bodies. Ethan then felt a hot substance hit his body. "Fuck!" He screamed as he turned around and killed the Fallen that attacked them from behind. By the time Ethan turned around he saw the Archon Priest had moved closer and it looked like Aseal and Barrett had barely done any damage. Ethan started shooting his weapons towards the giant fallen priest and when he reached down for another magazine he felt a stick type object a couple of centimeters away from his mags.

"Press the button on the side and throw it towards the Archon!" Barrett yelled as he continued firing. Ethan did as he told and when the object hit the ground a purple light covered the Priest and for the first time Ethan saw the Priest get wounded by their bullets. After getting shot a couple of times, the Priest let out a growl and started to charge towards the group.

"Get back!" Aseal shouted as the Priest stomped the ground causing the group to be scattered. Ethan felt the ground shake and his body fly through the air, and suddenly he found himself headed towards the ground in the blizzard.

* * *

"Ethan!" Aseal yelled as he looked over the edge.

"Aseal we`ll get him later." Barrett said as he fired into the Priest. "It doesn't do him any good if this thing is still alive.

"Yeah." Aseal sighed as he aimed his weapon at the Archon Priest and fired.

* * *

"Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" Ethan exclaimed as he was failing towards the Earth. _"I`m going to die.. again."_ He thought as he saw the snow start to fall towards the sky.

"Relax." His Ghost said appearing next to him. "I`ll revive you when you hit the ground."

"What?" Ethan asked.

"When you die I can revive you, don't you remember?" The Ghost asked.

"Now I do," Ethan started, "but I don't want to die, going to fucking hurt."

"Well you're about to hit the ground so you have no say in this." The Ghost explained.

"What?" Asked Ethan and before the Ghost could respond Ethan hit the ground hit first causing his brain to explode.

"Here we go." Sighed the Ghost as it revived Ethan.

"What the fuck!?" Ethan asked as his body unharmed appeared.

"You`ll get used to it." His Ghost said. "Right now we need to get back up the hanger." Ethan took off in a sprint towards the elevators.

* * *

By the time Ethan got back to the top where the two older Guardians had killed the Archon. "So how was the fall?" Barrett asked as Ethan walked to the dead Priest.

"It sucked." Ethan said as he looked over the dead body.

"How was the resurrection? Barrett as he got up from a crate he was sitting down at and walked to Ethan.

"Weird, scary. I don't really know how to explain it." Ethan answered as he continued looking at the body.

"You get used to it after a while." Explained Barrett as he looked over his weapon.

"Hopefully." Ethan said as the pair sat down on some metal crates that were near Fallen. "Where's Aseal."

"He's talking to the Vanguard." Barrett explain as he took as he took out a rag from his armor's pocket and began cleaning the inside of his machine gun, "he's pretty much telling them that the mission went well, and that no died."

"That sounds fun." Ethan sarcastically said.

"As the Fireteam leader that's his reasonability." Barrett explained as he closed the cover assembly to his weapon and put away his rag.

"I've got good news," Aseal said walking up to the pair, "we're done and can go back to the Tower and rest."

"That was short." Barrett said.

"It's pretty weird, but I assume they don't want to tire out Ethan." Aseal explained as he sat next to Barrett.

"When can we leave?"

"When the first Fireteam gets here, which is thirty minutes from now."

"Always late."

"So Ethan," Aseal said smirking, "how was the fall?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about this chapter coming late. Everything is slowing down so I should be able to update more**

 **Often**

* * *

" _My feet hurt." Groaned Ethan to the many people around him that were walking to a building._

" _Yeah I`m going to order some pizza and then sleep till Monday." Somebody behind Ethan said as the large group of green clothed men walked in inside the building._

"Motherfucker." Groaned Ethan as he woke up, it felt like someone had taken a bat and hit his head until it bled.

"You ok?" His Ghost asked as Ethan got out of bed to get a drink of water.

"Yeah I`m fine." Ethan responded as he filled up his cup.

"You need to go see the Doctor." The Ghost stated as Ethan drank his water.

"Yeah." Ethan said not caring what the Ghost said. Since the mission to Chicago Ethan had been having dreams about…something, he couldn't tell. Sometimes he was joking with people, other times he was in a fight of some sort with explosion all around him, but it always ended with a giant headache.

"Anyway, Aseal has a meeting with Rudder today at twelve and he wants you to attended." The Ghost said changing the subject.

"Where's the meeting?" Ethan asked as he put down his glass and headed back to his bed.

"In the cafeteria."

"Ok" Ethan said as he closed his eyes, "Wake me up in thirty minutes."

* * *

Two hours later Ethan was sitting across a Giant Exo with "So Ethan I hear that you're interested in my Clan." Captain Rudder said."

"I am." Ethan responded to the marron and white colored Exo across from him.

"Good we have a meeting tonight at 1800 room 327 floor seven, be there." Rudder looked at his watch. "Sorry I have to go now."

* * *

About six hours later Ethan was sitting in back of a crowded room with. In the room was fifty chairs that was separated, into two groups of twenty-five, that created a space for people to walk to the front of the room. The front of the room was a small stage, so everyone could see the speaker, and a map of the Last City taped to the wall. "Some I`m Late," Rudder said while walking to the stage. "The Vanguard had some last minute updates for me." Rudder opened his green notebook flipping through the pages until he found out the one, he found. "So, we're going on wall defense." Before Rudder could continue, he was met with a series of groans.

"Everyone Shut Up!" Shouted Norris, Rudder's second in command, from the back of the room and the crowd went silent.

"Now that I can continue," Rudder started. "We're on wall defense and for four months." The room was filled with more groans. Norris was about to shout again but Rudder motion him not to. Rudder spoke up again "I know this isn't the best job but someone's gotta do it." A human two rows in front of Ethan raised his hand. "Yes Leonard."

"Why is the rotation so long this time and why isn't another clan doing it. We were on wall defense three months again."

"The clan that was supposed to take this rotation is in the middle of an assignments, and the next clan that is available for switch out is four months from now."

"Wonderful" Leonard sarcastically responded.

"Any more questions?" No one raised their hands. "Good, now for the first and third months we`ll have Alpha through Delta take the South side of the wall, Echo through Hotel will take the East, Indian through Lima will take the West, and Mike will be acting as support." Explained Rudder as he pointed to the respect sides.

"For the second and fourth months we`ll have November through Quebec will take the South, Romeo through Uniform will take the East, Victor through Yankee will take the South, and Zulu will be acting as support." Rudder paused for a few seconds for any questions to be asked, and then continued. "Support from the Tower will be the usual, Frames and artillery." A hand across the aisle shot up. "Yes Amy."

"Are we priority?"

"Yes, we are from 1800-0600."

"Are we using preset-coordinates for artillery?" Someone closer to the front asked.

"Yes, and I`ve sent them to your Ghosts already. Any more questions?" After a few seconds of silence Rudder ended the meeting.

"You`ll be with my group, Foxtrot." Aseal explained as he and Ethan walked to the cafeteria.

"What do we do at the wall?"

"We`ll be inside the wall and on the top protecting the wall so that the Fallen don't overrun the City."

"Who goes to the top?" Ethan asked as the pair walked into the cafeteria.

"Mostly snipers and rocket teams." Answered Aseal as he and Ethan picked up a tray at the beginning of the food line. "They make up squad four and will be primarily used to take out other snipers and any armor the Fallen decided to bring."

"And the people in the wall will be taking care of everyone else." Ethan said as he picked up a piece of bread at the end of the food line.

"Pretty much." Aseal answered as the pair walked to a table. The two guardians sat down and began eating. "Word of advice, focus on the outside of the wall and ignore the inside." Ethan raised an eyebrow. "When new Guardians go into the wall a lot of them end of freezing because it's a very tight space and echoey, now imagine how bad it gets when rounds start flying.

* * *

Two days later Ethan and the rest of Foxtrot entered the wall, while a trail of battered Guardians slowly limped their way back to the Tower. Ethan say man Guardians that were too wounded and had to be carried by their fellow Guardians. _"That will not happen to me."_ Ethan thought as he continued looking at the returning group. One Guardian that Ethan passed had her helmet missing and he could see the heavy bags under her eyes and the terror in her eyes. _"What the hell did I get into."_

After five minutes of walking Foxtrot made it the designated area. The area was three meters wide and five meters tall. There were walls on both side with the wall pointed outside having gaps that would allow multiple people to shoot out of, with the inside wall having another hallway that lead to another room and a ladder next to it that lead to the top. "I`ll be with squad four!" Lieutenant Robert announced as he climbed the ladder to the top. The only thing Ethan knew of Robert is that he was an Awoken Titan.

"Squads get you people set in their area." Aseal ordered as the squads ran to their designated areas. Ethan was currently in squad two, that was commanded by a Titan named Kurt. Kurt was a black human male that stood at 5.4, had brown eyes, and brown hair. And from what Ethan saw Kurt was the lead by example type, when he first met Kurt, he found him cleaning his armor. When Ethan asked him why he was doing that since they were going to the wall the next day Kurt replied with in his deep voice.

"So, no one can complain that I don't clean my armor even when we're going to battle."

Ethan thought this was fuckin stupid due to the fact that the armor was going to get dirty in a day. Sure it made sense to clean your armor once every two weeks or so, but before battle was idiotic. "They could've at least cleaned up after themselves." Someone in front of Ethan said pointing out the dried blood that covered the walls and floor.

"The outside must be looking like Mars." Someone else muttered. After that the group remained silent. When Ethan got to the spot, he found that his buddy Jason-10 already there, Jason-16 was an Exo Warlock that had a dark blue shell with two horns on his head and yellow eyes. The area Ethan and Jason could see was a small saddle that was covered in snow and dead Fallen bodies.

"That's a lot of dead bodies." Ethan answered.

"They should clean the bodies up. Dead bodies cause disease you know."

"Can Exos even get diseases."

"In fact, we can." Jason sharply replied.

"You can get a cold?"

"Yes."

"How does that work? You don't even have cells."

"It just works."

"Ok." Ethan sighed not believing in the Exo's BS. "Anyway I`ll take daytime watch."

"I`ll switch off with you in six hours." Replied Jason as he walked away to the rest room.

"Later." Ethan muttered as he went prone.

* * *

"Hey," A robotic voice said while tapping Ethan's shoulder, "it's time to switch."

"Its six-thirty already?" Ethan asked.

"No, I`m taking your place because I couldn't sleep." Jason sarcastically said.

"Ok, have fun looking at the dead bodies." Ethan said as he headed off to sleep.

"Get up, get up," Aseal barked startling everyone awake. We're being attacked."

Everyone in the room scrambled to get to their areas. When Ethan got to his area he found Jason shooting an unknown assault rifle. "What's going on?" Ethan asked as he got next to Jason.

"We're being attacked." Jason bluntly replied as he continued firing.

"No way." Ethan sarcastically replied as he pulled the trigger on his Scout Rifle. "It's not like I was awoken by Aseal screaming that we were being attacked.

"We have a medium sized force trying to attack us." Jason said "Happy?"

"Yes." Ethan said as he fired at a Dreg, before Jason could reply someone yelled out grenade. Both Ethan and Jason put their heads down. After the explosion there was a call for a medic, Ethan and Jason started firing.


	8. Chapter 8

**I`m back with Chapter 8 and sorry for the slow updates school has been busy.**

 **Feedback is appreciated**

"Ethan it's your turn." Jason tiredly said after the hundredth battle was over.

"Ok" Ethan tiredly replied as he limped back to the rest are to get some sleep. It had been about two weeks since The Aces had taken control of the Wall. They had been attacked multiple times and wounded countless times. The Fallen had a bit of a habit of attacking whenever they felt like it and wouldn't give up until they were all killed or were given an order to retreat, in short it meant that people barely got in sleep. Ethan laid down on a random part of the floor in the room and closed his eyes.

"Get up!" Aseal barked for the thousandth time, and for the thousandth time Ethan got up and ran to his spot.

"How long?" Ethan groaned when he got to Jason.

"About an hour."

"Will they just stop for a day." Ethan complained as he shot a random Fallen.

"I wish," Jason said as he threw a grenade. "it would do us all a favor."

"Incoming!" Someone in the distance shouted. Ethan and Jason kept firing.

"Do they realize they can't get passed us?" Ethan asked as he reloaded his weapon.

"Probably." Jason answered as he fired his assault rifle. "but they want the Traveler."

"Rocket!" Someone to Ethan's right shouted. Both Ethan and Jason tried to dart out of the way, but the rocket hit the wall behind Ethan causing him to fall unconsciousness.

"Fuck." Ethan coughed and groaned as he woke up, he felt a sharp pain in his chest.

"Someone's awake." A voice out of Ethan's sight said. Ethan looked over and looked to see that it was Ryan. Ryan was Human Titan that stood at six feet, had blonde hair, white skin, and dull blue eyes and was a fellow member of squad two.

"How long was out." Ethan replied as he held out a hand. Ryan grabbed his hand and pulled Ethan off a mat on the ground. "How's Jason?"

"You were out for two days." Ryan replied, "Jason is in the hospital and the blast hurt him pretty bad." Ethan did respond, he didn't know what to say he was closer to the blast and came out virtually unhurt while Jason was in the hospital.

"Why aren't I in the hospital?"

"The Support team didn't have enough people to carry both of you out and they said that your injuries weren't that bad compared too Jason's." Ryan exampled

"Cracked ribs." Ethan said referring to the pain in his chest.

"Yeah," Ryan answered as he pulled out a bottle out of his pouch, "they told me for you to take one of these a day." Ethan took the bottle unscrewed the cap and took out a pill. The pain had dulled but he could still feel it every time he breathed. "Did anyone else get hurt."

"A Titan from Echo died," Ryan explained, "she was being revived when the explosion killed her Ghost."

"Wonderful." Ethan sarcastically sighed.

"It's something you have to get used to." Before Ryan could replied, Aseal screamed for anyone who was asleep to wake up and get their asses outside.

"Thank god we're done." Ryan tiredly exclaimed as squad two limped back to the Tower.

"Halfway done." Ethan tired said.

"Don't remind me." Groaned Ryan as they saw the second group head to the walls. "I don't know why they didn't make it two months long."

"Good luck." Someone said, behind them, to the group that was going into the wall.

"Everyone needs to be cleared by the hospital before doing anything else." Robert ordered.

"I just want some sleep." Groaned Ryan as the group made its way to the hospital.

Ethan woke up to someone banging on his door. "I`m coming!" Ethan tiredly said as he got out of his bed and made his way to the door. It had been two days since Ethan exited the Wall and the only thing he had done was sleep, eat and sleep. Ethan opened the door and found it was Aseal.

"I was sleeping." Said an annoyed Ethan.

"I don't care we have work to do." Aseal said. "Get your armor on and meet me in the Cosmodrone in twenty minutes.

"Ok" Sighed Ethan "I`ll see you there." Ethan shut the door and had the Ghost put on his armor. "Beam me to my ship."

"Remember how each Guardian fits into three class." Aseal asked Ethan as the two sat on flat rocks.

"Yeah"

"Well each class has three subclasses, made up of arc, void, and solar."

"Which one am I?"

"Remember when you threw that swarm grenade at the Archon Priest, well that grenade is used by Gunslingers, the solar subclass for Hunters." Aseal explained as he took out a hand cannon and held it out for Ethan to take the gun. Ethan took the hand cannon from Aseal and put it in his empty holster.

Aseal got off the rock, "Come on." Ethan followed Aseal until he stopped in front of a metal wall. "Take out the gun." Ethan did as he told. "I want you to focus on the heat in your body and I want you to imagine moving it from your chest to the gun, Ethan closed his eyes and focused on the warm heat inside his body, It was a welcoming heat, like one you would experience during a summers day. Ethan imagined the heat moving up to his body and Ethan felt the heat move up. Ethan imagined the heat moving into the hand cannon.

"Open your eyes." Ethan opened his eyes and saw that the gun was covered in fire. "Shoot it." Ethan did as he told, and a golden bullet shot out and the fire that surrounded the gun faded away.

"What happened?" Asked a confused Ethan.

"You need to learn how to keep channeling solar energy into your gun."

"Ok."

"Why are you talking get to work."

"Goddamn it." Ethan said in-between heavy breaths as he rested his hands on his knees. Ethan had been practicing the whole day only managed to get off three shots the whole time.

"Good job, a little under the average, but you`ll get it." Aseal assured Ethan.

"Is it always this hard?" Ethan asked still breathing hard.

"Sometimes, it depends on the person," Explained Aseal, "but it`ll get easier as you practice."

"Wonderful." Ethan sarcastically responded as he stood up straight.

"Now let's get back to the Tower, I`m hungry!"

"Here you go." Ethan said handing the hand cannon to Aseal.

"Keep it." Aseal said pushing the gun back to Ethan, "I have more in my vault."

"Thanks." Ethan said as he put the weapon in it holster.

"Treat it well," Aseal said, "it helped me out of a few binds when I started out."

"I will."

"Good, tomorrow meet Barrett and I near the Bounty Board at 0700." Aseal said as both Guardians pulled out their Ghosts.

"Nice to see that you're alive." Barrett said to Ethan as he walked up to Aseal and Barrett who were leaning on the guard rails.

"You too."

"Nothing can kill me." Boasted Barrett as he stood up.

"We`ll see." Ethan said smirking."

"We're going to Venus." Aseal interjected before Barrett could fire back as to not create an argument; he didn't feel like listening to those two argue the whole way there.

"See you then." Ethan said as he transmitted to his ship.

Thirty minutes later the trio of Guardians landed in Venus. "Go touch the Beacon." Aseal said to Ethan motioning to the beacon in front of them. Ethan did as he was told and a recording of a Amanda Holiday started to play.

"I need some parts to keep your ships flying." Then a small text appeared in the top left corner saying to collect ten Vex Cores.

"The best place should be in the Ishtar Academy." Aseal explained as the group walked to the building.

"The Vex are the robots, right?" Ethan asked.

"Correct, now when you want to kill them, aim for the white part." Aseal said. "If you shoot them in the head, they`ll continue trying to kill you."

"Roger." Ethan said as the group entered the academy. The group walked until they entered a library, there selves of books on both sides that extend all the way to the ceiling, with a bronze statue of an angel holding up a horseshoe shaped object. Suddenly a red bolt fired over Ethan's shoulder.

"Third floor." Barrett said as he fired his Assault Rifle. Ethan aimed his scope with the red dot slightly above its white center. Ethan squeezed the trigger and felt the recoil and the Goblin exploded into a million pieces. Ethan did the same thing to a Vex that was on the second floor, but instead of exploding it knelt and a flaming shield covered it.

"Hobgoblin defense mechanism." Barrett explained as he slapped a new magazine in. "Line your shot where the center of the Vex was and you`ll be good to go." Ethan did as he was told and when he shot the Vex it exploded.

"They're all dead." Aseal announced after the firing died down. Aseal went over to the six Vex bodies and took their cores. "We need four more."

"We could search more of the academy." Barret suggested as he leaned against a column.

"The Vex are only interested in this part of the Academy."

"We could wait."

"It`ll be a couple days before they come back."

"Near VoG?"

"That`ll work." Aseal said as he started walking back where they came from.

"VoG?" Ethan asked.

"Vault of Glass. It's a stronghold of the Vex." Answered Barrett.

"And we're going near it?"

"Scared?" Barret teased.

"No, just wondering why we're going near a STRONGHOLD." Ethan said raising his voice at the last part.

"Yep, defiantly sacred." Barrett continued to tease Ethan.

"Defiantly scared." Aseal commented as the group walked outside.

"Not you too." Whined Ethan.

Two minutes later the three Guardians were on their sparrows headed to Ishtar Cliffs. "Stop here." Aseal said as the group rode behind boulders that towered twenty feet into the sky. "There could be a cyclops on the other side and I`m use my Sniper to take it out, while you two district it."

"Wonderful, I love being bait." Ethan sarcastically said.

"Come on let's go." Barrett said as walked to the edge of the boulders. Barrett peered around the corner and saw a cyclopes and a couple of Goblins and Hobgoblins guarding it. "You almost ready? 

"Yeah," Aseal grunted as he made his way to the top, "just give me a few more seconds."

"We're going to run across and hide in a ditch, to distract the cyclopes while Aseal takes it out." Barret said turning his attention to Ethan.

"I`m set." Aseal said over radio.

"We're going." Barrett said as the pair started to sprint. The cyclops started firing nova bombs around them causing dirt and grass to be shot up around them. Ethan passed Barrett and dove into the ditch with a nova bomb hitting the giant boulders behind him causing small pieces to fly in every direction.

"Fuck." Ethan cursed when he felt a rock hit his left leg.

"You ok." Barrett asked as he slide into the ditch.

"Yeah." Answered Ethan as the void bomb kicked up more dirt. A few seconds later there was an explosion.

"Let's go." Barret said as he climbed out of the ditch. Ethan followed suit firing his weapon at some Goblins, Ethan felt something hot hit the back of his left shoulder.

"Shit!"

"Hobgoblin." Barrett calmly said.

"I've got him." Aseal said as he put his crosshairs on the Vex and pulled the trigger. Aseal heard the noise of the bullet rip through the air and saw the Hobgoblin exploded into a million pieces.

"You good?" Barrett asked.

"I`m fine." Ethan said as he continued firing at the Vex. "The shield took most of the shot."

"Good." Barrett said as he switched to his shotgun. He then ran into the remaining Vex and tore them apart as Aseal landed in front of Ethan.

"Go collect the cores from the dead Vex." He said, "I`ll help Barrett."

"Roger." Ethan said, he walked over to one the fallen Vex and picked up its core, or what remained of it. Ethan dropped it and picked up an intact core from one of the other destroyed Vex. "Here you go." He said as he handed it to Aseal.

"Send these to Amanda." Aseal said told his Ghost, as the group walked back to their sparrows.

"Done." It said a few seconds later.

"Aseal should we call it quits for tonight?" Barrett asked, "It's getting dark out." Aseal thought for a few seconds. He didn't want to push Ethan because of them returning to the Wall in a couple of weeks, but at the same time it was valuable he learned things about Venus."

"We're done for the day." Aseal said after a few seconds of debating.

"Shark's at 2100?" Barrett asked before he teleported to his ship.

"Yeah." answered Aseal, "Ethan you're welcome to come, but make sure you wear something causal. I don't want you in your armor."

"See you there." Aseal teleported to his ship, as Ethan pulled out his Ghost.

"Ready to go."

"Yeah, and while you're at it can I get information of VoG?"

"Sure thing." The Ghost said as Ethan was teleported to his ship.

Three hours later the three Guardians were sitting in a booth eating chips. Ethan was wearing a blue shirt, that had a white star with a yellow outline on the right breast pocket, and a pair of jeans. Aseal was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans and Barrett was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. "I`ve been searching the archives and I`m wondering why there isn't a lot of information on Humanity before the Traveler came?" Ethan asked.

"A lot of the data banks that held the info was destroyed or corrupted." Aseal answered as Ethan drank his beer.

"Why doesn't the Vanguard try to recover it?"

"What use would it give us." Aseal said, "There's nothing there that could help us to defeat aliens." Ethan remained quit.

"Quit worrying about the past and have some fun!" Barrett said as their waitress brought basket of chips.

Two hours later Ethan was walking back to his apartment and he saw an office supply store. Ethan decided to walk in. "What aisle are the binders in?" He asked one of the employees who was walking around.

"Aisle sixteen." Replied the employee.

"Thanks" Ethan walked down the store until he saw the sixteen over one of the many aisles. He grabbed two three ring binders, Blue and red, and headed to the checkout lane. "Come again!" The cashier said as Ethan left the store.

"What are you doing?" His Ghost asked.

"I`ll be using these things to documenting things." Ethan answered as he entered an elevator.

"Documenting what?" His Ghost asked as Ethan pressed the button for his floor.

"Life of pre-Traveler Humanity."

"Why?"

"I think its important."

"Why?" His Ghost asked again.

"Because its important to know where you come from." The Ghost remained silent for a few seconds.

"I`ll help you." It said as Ethan walked out of the elevator.

"That's a new one." Ethan commented as he headed to his room.

"We're partners and I feel like this could lead to something great!" The Ghost said enthusiastically as it shot up into the air.

"It might take a lot of time." Ethan said as he walked into his room.

"We've got all the time in the world." His Ghost said.

"Yeah. Yeah we do." Ethan sighed as he placed down the binders on his bed. Ethan picked up the flag case he recovered from Chicago.

"That was the American flag." His Ghost said stating the obvious.

"I know." Ethan said as he flipped over the flag case. On the back it read in memory of CPL Mason Coleman 01/05/1990-06/17/2013.

"Ghost when did the Traveler appear?"

"There isn't a set date, but records have indicated the first sightings were between 2021 and 2023." Answered the Ghost.

"That means this Flag Case existed before the Traveler." Ethan said as he continued looking at the words, "And that means…"

"That means Mason Coleman was alive before the Traveler." The Ghost said finishing Ethan's sentence.

"It also means he was a Corporal in the America's military." Ethan continued, "That means the White Spades uses the same ranking system as America."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing for now," Ethan answered, "but we can use it as a starting point to help recreate the past."

"What's next?"

"We need to keep looking."


End file.
